A caixa dos meus segredos
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Oneshot. Quando se guarda seus maiores segredos em uma caixinha, deve-se tomar cuidado para que nenhum deles caia em mãos erradas. Mas, se essas mãos erradas fizessem que tudo desse certo, será que valeria a pena? Com certeza.


Naruto não me pertence e não me pertencerá nunca, até por que eu não quero mais graças as idiotices que o Kishi-jiisan anda fazendo.

**A caixa dos meus segredos.**

-

-

_Quando eu e minha melhor amiga éramos pequenas contavamos tudo uma à outra, porém de acordo com o rumo que a vida toma imprevistos aconteceram e nós nos separamos. Claro, eu e Sakura continuavamos muito amigas, mas o fato de ela agora morar há sete horas de viagem feitas de avião, não é algo realmente animador. Unidas de espírito e separadas de corpo, nós somos assim desdo dia em que partiu._

_Enfim, depois de sua ida para lá não tinha em mais quem confiar, não tinha mais a quem contar meus segredos. Foi ai que achei a solução para meus problemas. Eu com a minha mente criativa de criança no auge dos dez anos descobri que escrevendo meus segredos e os guardando em uma caixa me aliviaria do mesmo modo. E foi ai que essa virou uma rotina em minha vida. E é assim que eu começo minha história, mostrarei o dia que meu maior aliado fez com que meu grande sonho se realizasse._

- 06:30 A.M-

Eu estava pronta para mais um dia chato de escola, faltava somente arrumar meu material, o que eu faria sem pressa alguma, estava adiantada quase quarenta minutos. Retirei-me da cozinha onde tomava meu desjejum costumeiro e em passos sonolentos segui até meu quarto.

Estava praticamente me arrastando. Havia passado mais uma noite em branco escrevendo páginas e páginas sobre meu amor _platônico_. Como eu queria acreditar em conto de fadas! Peguei todo meu material e o joguei de qualquer jeito em minha mochila. Coloquei-a nas costas e meus patins nos pés. Estava na hora de dar início a tortura de todos os dias.

-Ittekimasu! – gritei da porta e escutei um "Itterashai" vindo lá de dentro. Sorri de canto de boca e segui o caminho todo arrumando meus coques. Não sei por que, hoje minha intuição me dizia para deixar meus cabelos soltos, e como todos sabem nada melhor que a intuição feminina para nos levar para o caminho certo. Todas as vitrines em que passava em frente dava uma espiadela para ver o estado da juba que tinha em minha cabeça. Até que não estava tão ruim. É, ta aí, gostei! A partir de hoje Mitsashi Tenten também pode mostrar seus dotes capilares ao mundo! Dei uma baixa gargalhada de meus pensamentos enquanto atravessada os portões da escola.

-Ohayo, Kotetsu-san! Izumo-san – Dei um bom dia animado aos porteiros da escola. Eles eram jovens, tinham um porte bem atlético e diariamente recebiam um número interessante de cantadas de alunas, de professoras e responsáveis solteiras... e casadas.

-Ohayo, Tenten-chan – Ambos me responderam sorrindo. Sorri de volta e segui meu caminho até os armários de sapato.

Cheguei ao meu destino poucos minutos depois de minha pequena interação com Izumo e Kotetsu. O local estava relativamente cheio. Diria que havia em torno de... Quinze pessoas, sim quinze pessoas nas proximidades, um número considerável se comparado ao tamanho do lugar. Depositei meus patins no meu pequeno armário, trocando-os pelos sapatos permitidos nas fronteiras da escola. Sempre achei isso uma palhaçada! Mas fazer o que, costumes são costumes e nem o príncipe herdeiro conseguiria mudar isso. Talvez em gerações futuras, mas garanto que não nessa.

Joguei minha bagagem sobre os ombros e adentrei no local. Por onde passava atraia atenção para mim. O que há? Por acaso tenho uma melância pendurada no pescoço e estou abraçada à galinha dos ovos de ouro? Eu acho que não! Não entendia o motivo dos olhares curiosos e irritantes sobre mim. Odiava chamar atenção! Mas o que eu faria? Daria uma de louca e arrumaria barraco com todo mundo? Não, eu não conseguia dar bronca nem no meu tamagochi quando ele apitava em horários indevidos, quanto mais em pessoas da escola. Balançei a cabeça afastanto esses pensamentos frustantes de minha mente. Isso não era algo que me faria muito bem em plena sexta de manhã.

-Tenten-chan? – Escutei uma voz baixa me chamando. Parecia camuflada em meio de tanta gente.

-Hn? – Virei minha cabeça para um lado. A virei para o outro, quando avisto uma cabeleira azul e pele branquinha em um lugar mais discreto. Sorri e corri em direção à minha amiga. Hyuuga Hinata fora a única pessoa com quem tive contato depois da ida de Sakura para o exterior. Sabia que podia contar com ela para qualquer coisa, mas já havia pegado o gosto pela minha _tradição_. – Hina-chan! Ohayo! – Dei a ela um sorriso e a puxei para o meio do corredor para que pudessemos andar com mais facilidade.

-Ohayo, Tenten-chan! – Minha amiga era de uma fofura que só Buda supera. Seus olhos tinham um tom perolado, seus cabelos longos e azulados presos em rabo de cavalo baixo e suas bochehas estavam constantementes rosadas devido a vergonha que havia até mesmo de respirar. – Como foi seu dia ontem?

-Hn, me deixa pensar! – Contorci minha face e direcionei meus olhos ao teto como se ele pudesse me responder o que perguntava. – Depois da escola fui para minha aula de ginástica rítmica, almoçei fora, voltei para casa, ajudei na faxina, fiz o dever de casa, saí e fui para a pista de patinação do shopping, voltei para casa, tomei banho, jantei e começei a escrever mais coisas para minha caxinha! – Ela além de Sakura era única que sabia da existência daquela caixa e a única atualmente, além de mim claro, que tinha autorização de mexer na mesma. – E o seu dia? Como foi?

-Hn, ontem fiquei o dia todo na piscina. – Ela me respondeu baixo e com um sorriso tímido enquanto eu só conseguia olhar pra ela com uma cara preocupada o que pude perceber que a deixou relativamente assustada – Algum problema Tenten-chan?

-Você passou o dia inteiro na piscina e ainda continua branca desse jeito? Hinata, você tem alguma doença de pele ou algo semelhante? – A vi rindo de meus argumentos e também não consegui segurar o riso. Assim seguimos até a sala de aula. Eu era um ano mais velha que ela, entretanto devido ao excesso de inteligência de minha amiga ela pulara um ano igualando-se a mim.

No meio do caminho meu corpo parou instintivamente no momento em que _ele_ passava pelo corredor, lá estava o garoto mais popular da escola, Uchiha Sasuke! Não! Não era por ele que meu coração batia mais forte e sim pelo garoto que estava ao seu lado, Hyuuga Neji, o primo de minha melhor amiga!

-Gostei do cabelo, Tenten! – Pensei que fosse desmaiar. Parei de raciocinar naquele momento. Nada mais acontecia em volta de mim. Ele sabia da minha existência e elogiou-me! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! A intuição feminina nunca falha! Obrigada Buda! Obrigada! Obrigada!

-Ah! Tenten-chan, esse fim de semana gostaria de dormir lá em casa? – Estava completamente perdida em meio a meus obrigados a Buda e só acordei para a vida quando a escutei me chamando novamente – Tenten-chan?

-Me desculpe! O que você disse mesmo Hina-chan? – Disse meio sem graça, e ela notou o motivo de minha distração.

-Oh! Tudo bem, só perguntei se gostaria de dormir esse fim de semana lá em casa. - Corei da cabeça aos pés só de pensar que poderia estar de baixo do mesmo teto que ele, meu amor _platônico_. O fruto da minha árvore, a minhoca da minha horta, o legume da minha salada, o amor da minha vida.

-É claro! É claro que eu quero! – Pulei em cima da pobre dona dos orbes pérolas que somente cambeleou – Obrigada amiga! – Passamos o resto do caminho planejando os dois dias mais perfeitos da minha vida.

**-Triiim! -**

Aleluia! Finalmente o sinal do fim das aulas! Agora iria para casa me preparar para o melhor fim de semana da minha vida! Coloquei meus patins de volta e retornei feito bala para casa! Arrumaria tudo rapidamente e zarparia em um navio que me levaria ao mundo dos sonhos, ou melhor, à mansão dos Hyuuga.

Cheguei em casa cambaleante, deixei meus patins largados à porta e sai correndo desesperada em direção aos meus aposentos.

-Tenten, está tudo bem com você? – Minha mãe apareceu preocupada em meu quarto. Eu que estava correndo de um lado para o outro no sentido _cama x armário_ parei sorrindo para ela de modo gentil e despreocupado.

-Estou ótima! Melhor impossível! A Hina me chamou para passar o fim de semana em sua casa! – Minha mãe já desconfiava de minha paixão por Neji e fazia questão de transparecer seu gosto por isso. Ela sempre dissera que o achara um jovem charmoso e de muitos talentos, marido que ela escolheria para ela senão tivesse meu pai, comentários que causavam sempre muitas gargalhadas e rostos vermelhos, por ciúmes ou vergonha. Mantive meu sorriso implacável e a vi sorrindo de volta para mim enquanto dava uma pequena corrida em minha direção.

-Tenten, minha filha! Aproveite que esse fim de semana ele estara dormindo no quarto ao lado e cometa as maiores loucuras de sua vida! – Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que quando se tratava de chocolate, algo pelo qual a mesma era completamente fanática. Olhei-a de maneira indignada e dei-lhe uma moca na cabeça.

-O que você pensa que eu sou? Hunpft. – Bufei e continuei a guardar minhas coisas na mala. Peguei minha caixinha e a guardei muito bem guardada em meio de minhas roupas. Em poucos minutos estaria pronta para minha estadia de dois dias no paraíso.

-Se precisar de camisin...- Olhei-a desconfiada e ela rapidamente se corrigiu para evitar discussões futuras. – Digo... De alguma coisa, ligue-me que levarei lá a qualquer hora! – Minha mãe deu-me uma piscadela suspeita e fechou a porta dando-me como última visão seu sorriso pervertido. Aposto que ela adoraria que eu lhe dê-se netos nessa idade. Sorri com sua infantilidade, tenho sorte de ter àquela figura como minha entidade materna.

Tomei um banho, vesti minha saia de pregas toda em xadrez vermelho e preto, minha blusa preta de gola rolê, minhas meias pretas longas que apareciam mesmo cobertas por minha bota cano longo preta. Peguei minha bolsa, despedi-me de minha mãe e fui embora para o local onde passaria o próximo fim de semana.

Passei o caminho todo pensando em como seria, no que faríamos que nem notei que já estava em frente aos grandes portões. Não se tinha muito que fazer nesse momento, então, respirei profundamente e apertei o interfone para identificação.

- Pois não? – Uma voz cansada e esbaforida era transmitida para mim através do pequeno eletrônico.

-Err... Sou Mitsashi Tenten, amiga da Hinata. – Respondi envergonhada e vi as grandes porteiras sendo abertas automaticamente. Adentrei no local cautelosa e sem pressa, já estava dentro dos limites de terra da família, não tinha motivos para sair correndo apressada feito uma louca.

Ao olhar para aquele espaço todo e pensar que seria tudo herdado pela meiga da Hinata senti um arrepio. Não sentia muita segurança em minha amiga em relação à seu futuro como presidente dos negócios da família, mesmo ela sendo totalmente capaz de fazê-la duplicar seu tamanho em poucos anos, arriscaria dizer em torno de um ano e meio talvez.

Cheguei à porta em seguida da conclusão de meus pensamentos. Olhei para os dois lados procurando a campainha quando noto que a porta estava sendo aberta e o simpático mordomo da família, Inaro, me recebia cortêz.

-Seja bem vinda à mansão Hyuuga! A senhorita gostaria que eu carregasse suas bagagens até os aposentos da jovem mestra? – Jovem mestra? Oh! Esse lugar parecia mágico, como um filme! Olhava maravilhada para todos os lados, quando mirando a bela escadaria coberta por carpete vermelho bem cuidado, o vi descendo. Sua pose imponente e seu charme me deixavam cada vez mais desconcertada. Como ele conseguia ser tão perfeito?

-Desculpe senhorita, mas gostaria que eu carregasse suas bagagens até os aposentos da jovem mestra? – Droga! De novo deixei alguém falando sozinho enquanto babava por Neji. Olhei envergonhada para Inaro e de canto de olho acompanhava os movimentos do menino em direção à porta de saída.

-Eu adoraria! – Sorri sem jeito e escutei um barulho de porta sendo fechada atrás de mim logo em seguida. Suspirei. Teria mais tempo de pensar em como me aproximar dele durante minha estadia em sua casa.

Acompanhada do adorável mordomo cheguei ao quarto de minha amiga. Tão organizado e limpo que chegava a dar uma pontada de inveja. A vi deitada em sua cama escrevendo em algo. Deveria ser seu diário que tanto falara. Enquanto eu mantinha meus segredos em uma caixa ela os escondia em seu diário.

-Hina-chan, cheguei honey! – Me aproximei correndo e me taquei ao seu lado da cama. Gritava do meu jeito animado e olhava curiosa para o pequeno objeto. Ao certo ela estaria relatando algo sobre certo loiro.

-Tenten-chan! Bem-vinda! – Ela sorriu docemente para mim e fechou o pequeno caderno em suas mãos. Levantou-se e guardou-o na gaveta de seu criado-mudo. – E então, o que quer fazer?

-Hn, primeiro quero que você me ajude a pensar em como me aproximar um pouco mais de seu primo! – Fiz um cara de pobre coitada e a vi fazer uma cara meio decepcionada. – O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa, amiga?

-Er... Parece que o Neji-niisan não vai passar o fim de semana aqui – Ela me disse com tristeza na voz. Sim, eu havia pensado em como chance seria perfeita para aproximar daquele que faz com que meu coração bata tão rápido quanto se eu tivesse correndo uma maratona. Mas não deixaria isso me abalar e estragar meu fim de semana com minha melhor amiga. Levantei da cama e liguei o som no último volume. Agora sim, um começo perfeito para um dia perfeito. Estavamos agora cantando e dançando com passinhos ensaiados ao som de BLACK DIAMOND – Namie Amuro & DOUBLE.

-Não se preocupe amiga, mais oportunidades virão! – Pisquei para ela e demos inicio a uma guerra de travisseiros. Sentia-me em filmes épicos a cada momento em que caia e a via correr pra cima de mim dando o golpe de misericórdia.

Rimos, brincamos e nos divertimos até a chegada da noite. Agora estava na hora do famoso filme de terror. Ligamos para a locadora e pedimos o mais bem recomendado disponivel. Agora que o pedido estava feito, o que faríamos agora? Tive a idéia da minha vida.

-Hina-chan! – A chamei comendo mais uma colherada da panela de brigadeiro que haviamos feito a poucos minutos.

-Hn. – Ela estava com uma colher em sua boca e tentava limpar a lambuseira que estava sua cara. Ri de sua situação e ela também. Aproveitei e peguei mais um pouquinho. Maldito foi aquele que inventou o chocolate com tantas calorias.

-Podemos aproveitar que seu primo não está e invadir o quarto dele? – Fiz uma cara de inocente e ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e cara curiosa enquanto tentava a todo custo manter a colher lotada de brigadeiro em sua boca e limpar o pouco de chocolate que fora parar misteriosamente em sua testa. Sorri para ela sem graça, talvez tivesse sido uma má idéia, porém me surprendi com um sorriso malcioso em resposta, algo realmente incomum vindo dela.

-Venha! Pegue sua caixinha, nada melhor pra aliviar do que ler seus sentimentos no quarto de quem eles pertecem. – Seu tom de voz saiu mais alto que o normal. Notava-se a empolgação emanada dela. Assim como minha mãe, ela sempre dissera que fazia gosto que eu tivesse qualquer relação com seu primo. Levantamos-nos apressadas e animadas. Peguei minha caixinha e seguidos correndo para o quarto de Neji. Esperava que Hinata estivesse certa e que isso me trouxesse ótimas vibrações.

Não podiamos fazer um barulho sequer senão seriamos descobertas. Atravessamos o corredor em passos de bailarina. Permanecia aquele silêncio sepulcral, nem meus pensamentos ousavam se pronunciar. Avistamos nosso destino e assim que entramos meu queixo caiu. Parecia aqueles quartos de hotéis 10 estrelas. Deixei minha caixinha em cima da cama e fui olhar de perto o lugar. Será que eu descobriria alguma coisa sobre ele hoje? Algum segredo? Oh! Mais isso seria tão perfeito!

-Que lugar lindo! –Balbuciei. Estava encantada com tudo. Talvez essa fosse a parte daquela mansão que mais me chamara atenção. Não somente pelo fato de pertencer a _ele_, e sim por ser tudo detalhadamente impecável.

-Eu não entendo como ele consegue ser tão organizado. – Minha amiga confidenciou-me e rimos juntas como de costume. Olhei para a bancada e vi seu laptop. Oh Buda, por que fazes isso comigo? Se tu sabes que não posso mexer por que colocas na minha frente? Hinata olhou para a mesma direção que eu e entendeu o que pensava. Seguiu em direção ao eletronico e o ligou indicando para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Não hesitei um minuto sequer e fiz o que pedira.

-Hina-chan! Você está me surpreendendo, não conhecia esse seu lado, amiga! – Brinquei com ela e recebi um sorriso envergonhado de resposta. Kawaii! Desliguei-me um pouco de meus pensamentos em relação a ela e mirei meus orbes chocolates para a tela do computador. -Vamos a minhas imagens! Minhas imagens!

-Un. – Assim que abrimos a pasta meu mundo desabou. Lá estavam milhares de fotos de Naomi, uma das meninas populares da sala. Com certeza não reparia em mim tendo alguém como ela em seu alcançe. Levantei da cadeira meio decepcionada, mas isso não mudara a paixão que sentia por ele, tinha que aproveitar essa oportunidade única para quem sabe rouba-lo daquela ruiva desgrenhada.

-Hn, o que será que temos aqui? – Abri a primeira gaveta de sua cômoda e de lá só via livros, livros e mais livros. Peguei um e dei uma rápida folheada, mas nada interessante. Coloquei-o no lugar exatamente da mesma maneira de antes, qualquer descuido poderia acarretar problemas para minha querida amiga depois. Peguei o próximo e me pareceu tão chato quanto o primeiro. O guardei e peguei um terceiro, nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de livros e ainda por cima chatos como esses. Suspirei. Nada de interessante. Coloquei-o no lugar e me espreguiçei, esbarrando na minha caixinha fazendo-a cair e quebrar.

-Ahh não! – Desesperei-me na hora. Hinata olhou para mim e espantada. E agora o que faria? Abaixei-me e começei a catar as minhas declarações secretas enquanto Hinata me ajudava catando os restos de minha antiga caixinha. Olhei em direção à cama e vi uma ponta de papel escondida.

-Hinata! – Ai Buda! Era Hiashi-sama, devia estar procurando por nós em uma péssima hora. Apressamos-nos no serviço, olhei novamente para o pequeno pedaço de papel escondido, certamente algo nesse quarto não poderia estar perfeitamente em seu lugar, ignorei-o e saímos do local do jeito que estavamos. Em questão de alguns segundos, nós duas já nos encontravamos no quarto da Hina-chan fingindo uma conversa.

-Hinata! – Hiashi-sama abriu a porta. – O filme chegou! – O pai de minha melhor amiga sorriu e nos entregou um dvd com uma capa assustadora. Trocamos olhares cúmplices e agradecemos, esperando que ele terminasse de fechar a porta para que capotassemos no chão.

-Essa foi por pouco! – Disse aliviada olhando por debaixo da cama que estava cheio de segredos meus.

-Vem, vamos achar alguma coisa para ganhar isso para você! – Ela me chamou dando um sorriso encantador. Levantamos sem pressa e começamos a procurar pelo quarto algo que pudesse servir de deposito para meus papéis. Após algum tempo de procura, achamos uma caixa de sapato que serviria até eu comprar uma nova caixa. Agradeci a minha amiga, pegamos a panela de brigadeiro que ainda estava lotada e começamos a ver o filme. Acho que ri mais do que me assustei, já Hinata vira e mexe estava debaixo das cobertas soltando gemidos apavorados. Passamos o resto da noite conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

Acordamos com um tempo deveras tempestuoso por isso não fizemos muita coisa. Não podiamos sair de casa já que Hiashi-sama havia levado o motorista consigo para outro lado da cidade à uma reunião de negócios. Então passamos o dia todo praticamente tirando foto e nos produzindo para as mesmas

-Hina-chan – Pronunciei em algum momento já tarde da noite. Tinha algo me incomodado e eu não fazia idéia do que era.

-Hn. – Minha amiga estava deitada praticamente dormindo. Senti-me culpada por acordá-la, mas precisava saber se ela poderia me ajudar.

-Eu estou sentindo que estou esquecendo alguma coisa – Completei meu pensamento em uma voz baixa e a escutei sussurando quase que inconcientemente um "deve ser de ligar pra sua mãe". Talvez tenha razão, devia ser isso mesmo. Virei do lado tentando dormir um pouco.

A manhã seguinte estava nublada e foi anunciado na televisão que em breve cairia um enorme temporal, por isso achei melhor ir embora mais cedo antes que começasse a chover. Arrumei minha mala ainda com a mesma sensação de ontem à noite. Despedi-me confusa de todos e agradeci pelo tempo de estadia. Quando cheguei à porta para ir embora ela foi aberta por Neji. Olhamos-nos olhos enquanto cruzavamos o mesmo caminho, senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo meu corpo e baixei os olhos para o chão, estava completamente envergonhada.

Tranquei-me no quarto assim que cheguei a casa. Joguei-me de costas na cama com meu coração pulsando a mil. O que foi aquela troca de olhares? Ah! Buda seja lá o que aquilo tenha significado mexeu completamente comigo. Suspirei apaixonadamente. Mas havia ainda um problema, novamente minha intuição feminina dizia que eu esquecia de alguma coisa importante. Mas o que era? E por que eu não lembrava? Por quê? Virei para o lado e adormeci. Estava em um sono pesado, completamente em transe.

Droga! Droga! Grande droga! Estava atrasada! Vesti meu uniforme correndo, joguei meu material na mochila como de costume e peguei qualquer coisa comestível na cozinha. Como não tive tempo de por meus patins fui correndo mesmo e consegui chegar antes que o portão fechasse de vez.

Já não tinha mais ninguém circulando pelos corredores. Ainda não fazia idéia do que podia ser tão importante? Pensaria nisso novamente mais tarde. Em passos apressados, dobrei o corredor que daria para minha sala quando sinto meu braço ser puxado, meu corpo ser prensado à parede e outros lábios tocarem os meus. Arregalei os olhos, mas minha intuição me dizia que deveria retribui-lo, e assim foi feito.

O beijo era ardente, caloroso e deveras sensual, porém ali tinha algo mais, algo que fez com que eu me derretesse por completo. Em meio de todas àquelas sensações, senti-o pondo algo fino em minhas, parecia ser um pedaço de papel. Nesse momento nos separamos e eu encontrei um lindo par de olhos pérolas e cabelos castanhos. Estava em choque total. Olhei para minhas mãos e lá estava ele, o pedaço de papel que eu deixei debaixo da cama daquele que acabara de me beijar. Esse papel era aquele que revelava todos os meus sentimentos e desejos em relação a ele. Corei. Olhei para ele de novo e o vi se aproximar e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- O resto da lista nós deixamos para mais tarde! – Ele se afastou dando-me um sorriso de canto de boca e seguindo de volta para a sala de aula.

_E foi assim que meu grande sonho se realizou. Hoje, Neji e eu estamos juntos e minha grande amiga, Haruno Sakura, está de volta. Nós duas mais Hinata nos tornamos inseparáveis, cada uma com sua mania. Hinata e seu diário. Sakura e seu blog. E eu com minha caixa. A caixa dos meus segredos._

-

-

_Srta. T_

É isso ai gente, minha primeira NejixTenten. Espero que tenham gostado. Sugestões, críticas e elogios sempre serão bem-vindos.

Kissys Kissys

Ja ne.


End file.
